callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolution (DLC)
Revolution is the first downloadable content package available for Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was released on January 29, 2013 for Xbox 360, and was available for purchase on February 28, 2013 on PlayStation 3 and PC.https://twitter.com/pcdev/status/301402668063129600 Content Revolution includes four multiplayer maps, a Zombies co-op map, a Zombies game mode, and a weapon for multiplayer use. The multiplayer maps included in the pack are Hydro, Downhill, Grind, and Mirage, the zombie map is named Die Rise while the game mode is called Turned and the weapon is the Peacekeeper. This downloadable content pack is a first for the Call of Duty series as it adds a completely new game mode and is the first downloadable content pack to add a multiplayer weapon. Overview Hydro Hydro takes place on the Indus River of Pakistan and features multiple styles of combat, mainly mid to long range combat which makes submachine guns and assault rifles a recommendation for this style of map. There is also a floodway which will eventually flood after a period of time. Downhill Downhill occurs in the Rhone-Alps of France, and has a snowy landscape across the length and breadth of the map. The map also features many vantage points which can be used to players' advantage such as sniping spots and flanking maneuvers. Grind Grind takes place in Venice Beach in California, U.S.A. The particular area of setting is in a skate park which was influenced by Tony Hawk's Pro Skater HD, another game published by Activision. Long range combat is most effective to the sides of the map while indoors features a close-quarters combat area. Shotguns and submachine guns are a necessity when inside the indoor skate park and on the adjacent areas of the building. Mirage Mirage is another multiplayer map which occurs after a cataclysmic sandstorm in the middle of the Gobi Desert, which is located in China. There are not many flanking maneuvers around the map, with the only flanking path is reach climbing the sand dunes to access the second floor of the hotel. Die Rise Die Rise is the co-operative zombies map featured within the downloadable content pack which places players within two crumbling skyscrapers in Shanghai, China, as they High Maintenance}attempt to activate another tower and try to decipher what Maxis and Richtofen want with the survivors. The Green Run group returns. Turned Turned is a new game mode that allows the player to play as a zombie against a human opponent. The human is the lone survivor and, when they kill a zombie, the player scrolls through a 'reverse gun game' mode as they work from the strongest weapon to the weakest one. The human also has access to power ups such as the Monkey Bomb, which acts as a decoy, Double Points, Insta-Kill and the Nuke. The zombies likewise have access to their own selection of power ups. Peacekeeper The Peacekeeper is the first ever additional multiplayer downloadable weapon made available for players in the Call of Duty series. It is classified as a submachine gun but acts as an assault rifle/SMG hybrid, including traits such as a submachine gun's mobility and an assault rifle's range, balanced with low damage and a medium fire rate. Achievements/Trophies Trivia *From May 24th through to May 26th, Revolution DLC was available for free to anyone who did not purchase it. Gallery Revolution playlist icon BOII.png|Playlist icon. Video Call of Duty Black Ops II - The Replacer Trailer|"The Replacer" Trailer CoD Black Ops. II Revolution - Map Mirage panoramica|Mirage gameplay Black Ops II Revolution DLC Grind, exclusive gameplay|Grind Gameplay Black Ops 2 -- Revolution DLC Grind Multiplayer Gameplay|Grind Gameplay Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Revolution "Downhill" map gameplay|Downhill Gameplay References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II DLC